Steven Universe: The Movie (with Spencer & Silver!)
by writergirl142
Summary: It's been two years since the Crystal Gems made peace with the Diamonds and Homeworld and things couldn't be better! When a new threat comes to Earth, however, it's up to Steven & Spencer to get their friends back to normal in time to save the earth!
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea floating through the heads of myself and my best friend and co-author, so we decided to go through with it! The verses sang by our characters took us a little bit to come up with but we like the end result! Hopefully you all will enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

It had been 2 years since they had made their peace with Homeworld. And a little longer since they had lost Onyx. Steven and Spencer had grown a lot in those last two years. At sixteen, Steven actually looked his age. He was taller and, along with his usual jeans and sandals, he now wore a light blue t-shirt with a star on it under a pink letterman jacket. Spencer, however, had only grown a couple of inches. At fourteen, she looked like she was only around twelve years old. Her brown hair still hung in a short mess with her bangs covering her gem eye. She now wore a black collared jacket over a green t-shirt with a blue star, navy blue capres pants, mismatched socks, and royal blue converse.

Meanwhile, Spencer was sitting with Silver her room watching the Homeworld announcement of Steven's coming of age story when the Diamonds started to sing,

_"__Everyone believes in  
Everyone believes in  
Steven"_

Hearing them made Spencer cringe as she hit the mute button, asking, "Are they serious? I mean, Steven's already famous for saving the Gem empire and now …"

Giggling, Silver calmed her by saying, "I know, but … Come on, let's watch the rest for Steven to support him."

With a small snicker, Spencer and Silver both tuned back in time to hear White Diamond start talking again, "Once upon a time, the Gem Homeworld was ruled by Diamonds … White … Yellow … Blue … and the littlest Diamond, Pink. While the Diamond conquered many worlds across the galaxies, Pink only had one … the planet Earth. One day, Pink fled the comforts of homeworld …"

"Really?" Spencer asked, to which Silver grinned and gently looked at her as White continued.

"… And finally new life. Giving up her for form, she bequeathed her Gem to her half-human son. Without Pink, gemkind entered an era of despair. But when Steven Universe learned of his heritage, he reunited with his fellow Diamonds and championed in a new era of peace and freedom across the furthest reaches of Space. And now, dear Gems everywhere, I am pleased to announce that Steven is ready to take his rightful place on Pink Diamond's throne!"

Seeing Steven, the two Gems smiled as he said, "How's it going everyone?" Cheering for him, the two listened as he continued, "I know you all may be thinking of me as the new Pink Diamond, but you don't have to put me on a throne. I already have a rightful place, and it's on Earth."

Hearing the Diamonds go "What?!" made the two girls start giggling like two hyenas as they looked up to see it go off with White's anguish and annoyed look.

"Well, that's it. They have their answer," Spencer said, sliding off her own bed carefully before picking up a book and started to go down stairs. "I knew Steven wouldn't stay on Homeworld."

"Maybe so, but you know the Diamonds …" Silver said, feeling a bit off as she sensed something in the air outside.

Noticing Silver's face, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Deciding to say nothing, Silver just shook her head and watched as Spencer made herself comfortable on the couch in the main room.

"I'm just going to read for a while, ok?" Spencer said, tapping into her jade telekinetic eye as she levitated the book just above her eye. "I'm sure Steven will be back soon."

For a long time over the past 2 years, Steven had traveled to many of the Gem colonies, telling them stories and listening to them about their interests of why Pink had stayed behind on the Earth. Meanwhile, Spencer had remained on Earth with the rest of the gems and Connie. Today was the day just another day when Steven got to come home and this time, Connie was the first to greet him as Spencer heard one of the warp pads activate upstairs.

"Steven!" Connie exclaimed from where she was doing schoolwork. "What took so long?" Steven jumped towards her and the two hugged as tightly as they could.

Once they parted, Steven groaned. "The Diamonds. They really want me to move in."

"Why?" Connie asked.

"Because they want to smother me with attention twenty-four seven." Steven replied.

Connie giggled and started picking up her stuff. "Sounds fun."

"No it doesn't."

"Well, I'm glad I got to see you before heading out." Connie said as the two left the warp pad room that had been added to the beach house along with new rooms for Steven and Spencer.

"So you're really going through with it?" Steven asked, although he already knew the answer.

Connie smiled. "Of course!" she said as the two began walking down the stairs to Steven's room. I've always wanted to go to space camp."

"But you've literally been to space multiple times." Steven said. "And you've done way cooler stuff than just camp there."

"My parents are doing what they can to support my interests. It's sweet. Plus I get all the freeze dried ice cream I can eat."

"But Sadie Killer and the Suspects are playing tonight." Steven said. "ISnt a rock show a little better then space camp?"

"It's maybe equal to space camp." Connie answered. Her phone went off and Connie took it out of her pocket. "That's my mom. I should get going." She and Steven hugged again and as they separated, Connie kissed Steven quickly on the cheek, both teens blushing furiously. "Okay, bye!" Connie called as she rushed down the steps.

Steven grinned and ran back out onto his room balcony, watching as Connie left. "Tell everyone at space camp that space used to be super scary and dangerous but it's great now!"

"I will!" Connie yelled out before she disappeared behind the cliffside. Steven sighed and walked back into his room jumping up and gently floating down until he landed on his bed.

**_Steven:_**

_Here we are in the future._

_Here we are in the future and it's bright._

_Nothing to fear,_

_No one to fight._

_I can't believe we've come so far._

_Happily ever after here we are._

_Once upon a time I thought I'd always be in my mother's shadow._

_Answering for her crimes, I thought I'd always be in an endless battle._

_Till I began to hone,_

_A power all my own_

_That I could feel growing stronger every day_

_And now I saved the world_

_Not just that- the whole galaxy saved_

_We did it!_

_Here we are in the future!_

Steven ran down the stairs to find Spencer upside down on the couch, a book held open in front of her face. Her hair hung down, revealing her gem. Her single eye moved to the left, locking onto Steven, a smile spreading across her face. She flipped off the couch and walked over to her honorary brother.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming home." Spencer said.

"Blame the Diamonds." Steven said, the two teens sharing a hug. "They wanted me to stay on Homeworld with them."

"I'm glad you said no. Things haven't been the same here while you've been gone." Spencer chuckled. "I saw Connie leave."

"Yeah, she kissed me." Steven said.

Spencer grinned. "Oooh lips or cheek?"

Steven blushed again, crossing his arms and looking away from the shorter teen. "Cheek." Spencer giggled.

"Don't look so embarrassed." She said. "I'm happy for you."

"Have things been okay while I've been gone?"

"Pretty quiet actually, which is fine by me."

"What about your nightmares? Are you still having them?"

The grin dropped from Spencer's face as she wrapped her arms around herself. Even though things had been getting better and better over the last couple of years, the younger girl was plagued almost daily by nightmares as she had when they had first met. "Yeah, only now it's not just my father hurting me that I see. I still see Onyx getting shattered by Citrine." Spencer took a deep breath. "I just don't want to lose anyone else because I couldn't do anything to help."

**_Spencer:_**

_Once upon a time, I thought no one on Earth could ever love me._

_Beaten all my life, I thought alone was all I ever could be._

_Then I began to roam._

_And soon I found a home._

_Now I have a place where I can finally be free!_

_Where every place is filled with glee!_

_Wa-hoo!_

**_Steven and Spencer:_**

_Here we are in the future!_

The two teens laughed, Spencer's mood bouncing back, and ran out the door, finding Silver leaning on the railing of the deck. Silver was originally a Pearl that had virtually eroded in Earth's crust when she didn't emerge in time. She had light grey skin and purple eyes, with long lavender hair.

"Hey, Silver!" Steven called.

Silver turned her head, seeing Steven and Spencer. "Oh, hey Steven! You've come back to us I see."

"It wasn't soon enough." Steven said.

Silver chuckled. "Well, we're glad you're back. Our little family isn't complete without you." Spencer nodded in agreement.

**_Silver:_**

_Once upon a time, I emerged alone with no one to answer to._

_Alone without a clue, I wasn't sure who or what I was meant to be._

_Until I met those like me,_

_I was shown how to find my identity,_

_And soon found a true family._

_Even when I went and found an Earthen home, _

_Here I am now with you and my real friends too._

Spencer and Steven wrapped Silver in an enormous hug that ended up lifting Spencer's feet off the ground, all three giggling.

**_Steven, Silver and Spencer:_**

_Here we are in the future!_

The two teens and gem ran down the stairs where they saw Greg and Pearl outside the former's van, Pearl with a bass guitar in hand and Greg relaxing on a chair.

"Hey, Schtu-ball!" Greg exclaimed.

"Steven!" Pearl exclaimed when the three came up. "I'm learning to play the bass." Spencer suppressed a small giggle at Pearl's mispronunciation.

Greg smiled and leaned over to Steven. "I keep telling her, it's BASS."

Pearl raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "Excuse me, B-A-S-S spells bass."

"You're the boss." Greg said, earning giggles from the two teenagers and thesilver gem.

"Heck, yes I am." Pearl said, jumping on top of the van.

**_Pearl:_**

_Once upon a time, I only lived to be of Pink Diamond's service,_

_'__Till the day the two of us snuck down to be on this planet's surface._

_We became our fantasy!_

_And I was sure she'd set me free!_

_But in the end, I guess I never left her side, _

_And after all the love and loss and all the tears that I cried, _

_I find that,_

**_Silver:_**

_And yet we're all here together, for…_

**_Steven and Pearl:_**

_Here we are in the future._

That was when Lion came walking out of the van, going up to Steven and nuzzling him. "Hey buddy." Steven said. He looked at Greg and Pearl. "Spence and I are going into town."

"You guys going to the concert tonight?" Greg asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Spencer answered, grabbing Steven's hand as he pulled her into Lion's mane, both teens taking a deep breath. As they walked to Lars' tree, Steven hummed the tune of the song they had been singing, picking up the vocals when they jumped out of Lars' hair and into two seats provided by Garnet next to the Off-Colors.

Garnet smiled as she set the chairs down. "I saved you seats."

"Thanks, Garnet!" Steven exclaimed. "Did we miss anything?"

"You're just in time for my favorite part." Garnet replied.

**_Garnet:_**

_Once upon a time a Sapphire came to Earth with her Ruby soldier._

_Sapphire's deadly fate was set until the Ruby rushed in to hold her._

_Suddenly they were fusing._

_Beautiful, strange, confusing._

_And there I was, a bundle of questions, so naïve,_

_That if you told me this I never would have believed you then, but,_

**_Steven and Garnet:_**

_Here we are in the future!_

Steven bubbled a piece of Lars' cake. "Let me just save this." He tapped the top, sending the piece back to the temple. He looked at Garnet. "Hey, any idea what Amethyst is up to?"

"I have every idea what everyone is up to." Garnet said, flashing her visor. "You'll find her if you head to Little Homeworld. Take the Warp."

Steven and Spencer thanked Garnet, running onto the warp pad and quickly transporting over. They walked forward, not seeing that the warp wasn't on the ground, both nearly falling off.

"Woah!" Amethyst shouted, grabbing Steven with her whip. Lapis caught Spencer before the latter could fall off as well. "Careful, dude." Amethyst pulled Steven back on the pad, Lapis putting Spencer on the pad next to Amethyst before Lapis flying over to sit on the crane. Amethyst and Steven did their little handshake, Spencer smirking as she crossed her arms and looked out at Little Homeworld.

"Thanks, Amethyst." Steven said, all three grabbing onto the ropes as Bismuth raised the pad up even further.

"Steven! Spencer! You're just in time!" Bismuth exclaimed. "We're about to install the new warp."

Peridot floated up on her trash can lid, tablet in hand. "Which means Little Homeworld is now 83.7% complete!"

"Only 83.7%?" Lapis questioned, taking off into the air. "We better get cracking!"

"I'm on it!" Bismuth exclaimed, leveling the warp and swinging it to where it would be placed, Steven and Spencer holding on tightly.

"Woah, Little Homeworld is growing fast." Steven said. Spencer smiled.

"That's not the only thing." The younger girl said.

"So are you!" Amethyst said, shape shifting into Steven. "'Look at me! I'm a young adult!" she exclaimed shape shifting back into herself. "I love that all these Gems want to make their new home on Earth. Wish I'd had this when I first emerged."

**_Amethyst:_**

_Once upon a time I burst to life inside of the Kindergarten._

_A product of a war that I had no idea I had a part in._

_I came out late and alone._

_Knew nothing but my home._

_But I know now exactly who I'm s'posed to be,_

_And it's a part of this family!_

Bismuth lowered the warp into its proper spot, Amethyst, Steven and Spencer jumping off. "So what do you think?" Amethyst asked.

**_Steven:_**

_If I could just stop right here and be,_

**_Spencer:_**

_Keep this moment here and last forever._

**_Steven and Spencer:_**

_Finally done, _

_Finally us,_

_Finally we…_

_Are in the future!_

**_Steven, Spencer, Silver, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst:_**

_Here we are in the future and it's bright!_

_Nothing to fear, no one to fight!_

_I can't believe we've come so far!_

**_Steven and Spencer:_**

_Happily ever after,_

**_Garnet, Pearl, Silver and Amethyst:_**

_Happily ever after,_

**_Steven, Spencer, Silver, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst:_**

_Happily ever after, here we are!_

Falling to the soft grass with Silver, Spencer just laughed happily as she looked up to see Steven pluck a flower from the ground, kissing the spot to make the flower grow back before laying back with his friends, breathing in the scent of the flower. With all them together, Spencer knew she never wanted anything other than this.

Steven sighed. "I want everything to stay exactly like this and never change."

"Agreed." Pearl said. Spencer and Silver made similar sounds of agreement.

"Here, here." Amethyst said.

Steven turned his head to look at Garnet. "How's the future look, Garnet? Do we all stay just like this forever?"

Garnet smiled, adjusting her visor. Suddenly, she frowned and sat up. "No."

A strong wind swept across them, a shadow covering the hill. Standing, they all looked up at the clouded sky. The clouds opened up, revealing a strange ship that looked vaguely like an injector. It tilted so that it was pointing towards the hill. Spencer gulped. Something was telling her that things weren't going to be as perfect as Steven had hoped.

* * *

**Hopefully this first chapter looked great! We'll get the next chapter out as soon as we can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted! I've been super busy and my apartment doesnt have wifi. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The gems looked up to see a silhouette standing on top of the ship. "Hey," A voice called down. "Are you Steven Universe?"

"Um… Yes…" Steven answered.

"Perfect." The person said. Their finger stretched until it resembled the shape of a horn, which they blew into. This caused a sharp point and legs to emerge from the ship.

"Move!" Garnet shouted, picking up Amethyst. Silver grabbed Spencer's arm as the gems all ran from the ship as the legs attached to the sides of the hill, the point beginning to drill into the center of it.

"Who the heck is that?!" Spencer yelled. She got no answer as Amethyst looked up and glared.

"Nice park job, dingus!" Amethyst yelled.

The drill point drilled further and the pink liquid inside gurgled. The figure at the top jumped to the bottom of the drill and Spencer could just barely make out her gem, an inverted heart, flashing in the light. The figure looked up and cackled. "Well, well, well, well, well. Lemme get a look at the menagerie. They lifted their finger to their eye like a telescope, looking at them all. "You must be Amethyst. You must be Garnet. And Pink Diamond's Pearl. Wow. She took you with her. Isn't that just swell?" The last word came out through gritted teeth. Her gaze landed on Silver and Spencer. "And I don't even know who you two are."

Pearl looked up in surprise. "It can't be."

The figure laughed. "Oh, but it can be and it is. I got a new style and a few new toys that are gonna put an end to your happily ever after once and for all!"

Steven stepped forward. "Whoa, whoa. This has gotta be a misunderstanding. In case you haven't heard, I've established peace across the-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard! I've had your little message to the universe on loop!" The figure stretched their leg down and kicked Steven in the face. The Gems summoned their weapons, Silver pushing Spencer behind her as she backed the two of them away. The figure continued. "Oh I just _love_ that part where Pink Diamond spends the rest of her days on this _nowhere_ planet with a bunch of _nobodies_!"

**_Spinel:_**

_That's right I heard the story_

_Over and over again._

_Gee it's swell to finally meet her other friends!_

_That's right I hear the story, _

_Don't really like how it ends._

_Gee it's swell to finally meet her other friends!_

_What did she say about me?_

_What did she say?_

_What did you do without me?_

_What did you do?_

_Did you play games without me?_

_What did you play?_

_Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about you?_

_Oh that's right I heard the story,_

_Over and over again._

_Gee it's swell to finally meet her other friends._

The whole time the new gem had been singing, she had been kicking the Gems butts. From where she was behind Silver, Spencer had already summoned her crossbow and struggled to aim it at the constantly bouncing gem. She heard the Gems and Steven groaning from where the gem had thrown them. "She's running circles around us." Garnet said.

"I'm rusty. Give me a break!" Amethyst exclaimed.

Pearl sat up with a look of shock on her face. "It really is her, but she can't be serious."

Steven looked at her in surprise. "You know her, Pearl? Can you tell us who she is?" Spencer could see the new gem glaring at them, clearly offended by Steven's words.

**_Spinel:_**

_Who am I?_

_Who am I?_

_What are you even saying?_

_I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing!_

The gem pulled something from their gem, throwing it into the air and activating it, revealing a glowing scythe-like weapon.

**_Spinel:_**

_Let's play another game,_

_This time I get to win!_

_Lives on the line,_

_Winner take all,_

_Ready or not,_

_Let's begin!_

_Oh, that's right I heard the story,_

_Over and over again._

_Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other friends!_

_Oh, that's right I heard the story,_

_Don't really like how it ends._

_Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other,_

_Other,_

_Other friends!_

As she sang the last line, she twisted between her ship and the lighthouse and came at them like a slingshot. Steven raised a hand to stop the gems as they ran to meet her, but it was too late. The scythe sliced through the gems and in a huge poof of pink smoke, only their gems remained as their gemstones fell to the ground.

"Hey!" Spencer shouted, getting the cackling pink gemstone's attention. Shooting a bright arrow from her crossbow, she aimed it dead center at her position. "What you did was not cool!" Letting it fly, the green arrow whistled towards the gem's abdomen, but she was shocked that she just bent backwards like a spring and raised her scythe in their direction, swinging towards them, too, as Silver pushed Spencer away and revealed her silver staff in a burst of silver materialized light.

Shocked but amused, the pink gem saw the gemstone on the back of Silver's right hand and said, "Aw, are you missing them, too? Why do you care? You're just a gem who is stuck on this stupid planet! Why would they mean anything to you?!"

"They are more to me than you think!" Silver said, thrusting her back with a sheer amount of Herculean amethyst force, but was surprised when she felt one of the gem's hands seize her hair and yanked her up high in the air.

"Silver!" both Spencer and Steven yelled at the same time as Spencer ran forward to see Silver poofed, too, she just froze as she was then wheeled back by the pink gemstone's hand as she protectively gathered up Silver's gem.

"That's enough!" Steven yelled as both he and Spencer ran from their spots, Steven summoning his shield as Spencer started firing a barrage of energy bolts at the gem.

"Aw, what's the matter, Steven? Miss your friends already? Well, don't worry. You and your little friend here," Spencer's eye widened at the gem calling her "little", but she continued her attack. "You're right behind them!" The gem jumped up and slashed downward, breaking Steven's shield in two. She also brought it down on him, his body glowing with pink circuitry-like lights before he shook it off, laughing proudly.

"That was nothing!" he yelled. The gem turned to Spencer, quickly chopping her crossbow in half before slashing the scythe down on her as well. Like Steven, circuitry-like lights crossed Spencer's body before she too shook it off. The gem giggled, taking notice of Spencer's gem eye as her hair clew out of her face.

"Oh, so there's another like you, huh Steven?" The gem said, laughing. "Then I guess you two won't mind if I do it again." She went into a barrage of attacks, slashing wildly at both Steven and Spencer until Steven grabbed the scythe, struggling against the gem's grasp.

"Cut it out!" Steven yelled, Spencer nodding in agreement.

"You two don't poof, do you? Hmmm… Figured as much. Just wait! Your human halves won't stand a chance against my injector." Her voice turned singsong. "Not after what I just did to your Gems." She started laughing maniacally.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked.

"Steven, you weren't always a powerful hero, were you?" The gem let out one last manic laugh before Steven wrested the scythe from her grip and ran her through with it, poofing her instantly. Steven and Spencer collapsed to their knees, shaking off the last of the scythe's effects before Steven set it on the ground. He reached for the now poofed gem, sighing.

"Better bubble you before anything else happens." He attempted to bubble the gem, but it only popped instantly. "What?" Steven attempted to bubble the gem again. "Where's my bubble?" He grabbed the gem and concentrated, trying to re-summon his bubble. "Come on." A bubble slowly began to form before popping again as Steven collapsed back in exhaustion.

"Let me try." Spencer said, taking the gem from Steven. Her luck in bubbling the gem wasn't any better then Steven's. Steven lifted his shirt a little to look at his gem. There was a strange pulsating luster on its surface. Spencer pulled her bangs back and Steven looked at her gem, finding the same pulsating luster.

"What's going on?" he asked as Spencer let her bangs fall back over her gem.

"I'm not sure." Spencer replied, struggling to her feet. "But we better grab the gems and get back to the beach house. Spencer bent down and picked up Amethyst's gem together with Silver's while Steven grabbed the other three's, the two teenagers running as quick as they could back down the cliff side to the house.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to get the next one out as quickly as i can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies for the lateness of the chapter! Me and my cowriter wanted to make sure every detail worked right and with the holidays coming up, we were super busy. **

* * *

Chapter 3:

Steven and Spencer sat on the couch, looking at the still poofed gems sitting on the table, Spencer holding Silver's gem close to her chest. "What do you think that was?" Spencer asked.

Steven looked at the younger girl and shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen that gem before."

"It seemed like Pearl knew her. If she was here, we could ask her."

Trying not to cry in front of Steven, Spencer looked at the dormant Gems before them both as Steven got off of the phone and fell back against the couch and sighed. Knowing he was thinking deep, Spencer only stared up from the Gems as Steven looked up, too, immediately noticing the way Spencer's eye was warbling with fading energy as well.  
Seeing him notice, Spencer let her head fall forward just enough for her hair to hide it as they both sat quiet, unsure what to from there, until they heard footsteps run up the beach stairs in a hurry.

"STEVEN! SPENCER. I came as fast as I could!" Greg, Steven's father said, out of breath, looking up to see Spencer's gem glow from under her hair as she covered it with both of her hands, but only briefly as she turned to face him, too, as his breath caught seeing the Gems, too. "_Ooh boy_, are you two okay?"

"No," was all Spencer could say as Steven just sighed and all three of them stared at the silent Gems on the table, a single pink heart-shaped gem harmlessly sitting there on the table next to all of the others catching everyone's eye.

Protectively placing her hand atop Silver's, Spencer looked up in time to hear Greg say, "… S-s-she really got everybody! Is that her?"

"Yeah," Steven replied.

"Who –?"

"No idea," came Steven's automatic answer, Spencer shooting her head up her head in annoyance.

"She said her name was Spinel," Spencer said, snatching Silver's gem from off the table away from Spinel's gem as Steven just looked at her glumly, catching another glimpse of her pulsing eye as he just shut his eyes and Greg continued, dumbfounded.

"Why?!"

"No idea," Steven said, opening them as his father looked at him in worry.

"HOW?" Greg asked, Spencer nudging Steven as he looked at her.

"_Show it to him,"_ Spencer said, pointing at his pink jacket pocket where he had hidden the weapon.

"She hit all of us with this," Steven said, pulling the inactive 'pen' from his jacket's pocket. Pushing the button on the Rejuvenator, he activated it for his father as it grew to a massive size revealing the giant pink electrifying scythe in front of them all. Flinching in shock and fear, Greg tensed up and screamed, "_Waah_," as Steven left it open no more than 10 seconds before he shut it off and stored it away again. "It did something extra weird to us, Dad, and now, my powers aren't working right. Look," Steven said, summoning his shield. However it only lasted for a brief erratic moment before it fizzled out in dissipation. Seeing Spencer turn away, Greg watched as Steven showed his Dad his pulsing gemstone as Greg placed a hand on his bald head in concern. "There's something wrong with me, Dad," Steven said, sighing in dejection once again. "I just have no idea what's going on."

"What's going on is … Our powers don't work!" Spencer said, getting angrier, feeling a hand on her shoulder as Greg tilted up her chin with a sympathy smile as she leaned in into his hand and calmed down, grateful that he was there.

"Well, Son, now you know how I feel almost all of the time," Greg said, smiling despite all of this that happened. Grabbing Pearl's gem in mid-thought, he continued. "But you what else? Any moment now, the Gems are gonna do that thing where they glow and float in the air and reappear better than ever!" Glowing in his hand, Pearl's gem began to float in midair as her regeneration began. "See? Here she comes. Good old Pearl!"

Holding Silver's gem in both of her hands, Spencer watched with the others as they all saw a strange holographic clam shell materialize around Pearl's gem instead.

"Huh. Well, that's new."

"Yeah, no duh," Spencer said, looking down at Silver's too, almost expecting hers to do the exact same thing before she looked up in shock to hear it talking with an artificial voice that all of them dropped their mouths open at.

_"Please identify yourself."_

"Um, Greg Universe?" Greg prompted, with an unsure shrug from the others.

_"Greetings, Um Greg Universe. Please state preferred customization options."_

"Uh … What am I supposed to say here?" Greg asked Steven, to which shrugged and said, "I-I don't know."

"Default setting selected. Please stand by."

With the shell descending and floating over to the house floor, they all watched as the shell opened and revealed Pearl who reformed, but as she opened her eyes and stepped out, she was in a different outfit than before and appeared before them as Pink Diamond's original personal Pearl. As Spencer sat there, stunned, Greg and Steven both got up cautiously and approached her in curious relief.

"Pearl! Pearl, thank goodness you're back!" Steven gleefully said, stepping in front of his Dad and ran up to her. Walking past him, Pearl smiled at Greg as Steven confusedly said, "Huh? Pearl?"

Ignoring Steven, Pearl bowed to Greg as she knelt and began to sing, _"How do you do? My Um Greg Universe." _Taking his hand, she continued_, "Thank you for bringing me into the world. I am at your eternal service, Welcome to your new Pearl!"_

Looking at each other, Greg and Steven both exclaimed, "WHA-A-AT'S GOING ON?!"

"Could her gem be cracked?" Greg asked, in confusion as Steven walked over to inspect Pearl's gem as Pearl remained knelt and smiled.

"It looks fine to me," Steven said, seeing Spencer that was just in much shock as Greg was.

Ruby's was the next one to glow, as she reformed in her original form, too, as Sapphire's guard.

Running up to where Ruby stood, Steven asked, "Ruby! Are - are you okay?"

Opening her eyes, Ruby said, "Aah! Who are you? You're not my assignment."

"Seriously?!" Spencer cried, jumping up from the couch as Ruby turned slightly and looked past her with a determined stare.

"I could really use an explanation here," Greg said, itching his bald head in confusion at what was going on.

"Allow me to illuminate!" Pearl said, holding a finger as she twirled over and indicated to where Sapphire's gem started to glow, too, in the meantime.

_"A Ruby Guard,  
But just a single one,  
They tend to come in teams of three or more,  
A precious Sapphire,  
She sees the future,  
That's who the Ruby's for."_

"My Sapphire," Ruby saluted, as Spencer gawked. "As my sworn duty and sole purpose, I will protect you with my life."

"I know you will. That's why I predict you won't last more than a day," Sapphire said, as Ruby gave her quizzical look.

"Huh?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Come now," Sapphire said, ushering them both to the side as Spencer looked down at Silver's still dormant gem as Amethyst was the next to reform, same as the others – in her default form.

"Amethyst! Hey – Amethyst?"

Opening her eyes, Amethyst copied Steven's awkward wave as she said, "Hey – Amethyst?"

"What? No. You're Amethyst!" Steven exclaimed, as she just copied him back. Singing again, Pearl compared Amethyst's imperfections to a regular Amethyst quartz. Despite Amethyst copying Pearl's emotes, Spencer's impatience and confusion grew as she just held on to Silver's gem more protectively as she looked at the now glistening heart-shaped gem on the table.

_"You must be right,  
This is an Amethyst,  
Except an Amethyst is big and strong,  
This one is not the best example,  
Something is clearly wrong."_

Meanwhile Pearl thought out loud, "I-I do say, something is clearly wrong. Uh-what are all these different Gems doing her in this strange place?"

"Pearl, don't you recognize them?" Steven asked, indicating the rest of them and then himself. "Don't you recognize me?"  
Studying him up close, Pearl only said, "Hmm … Well, I certainly recognize my Um Greg Universe." As Greg '_oh, boyed'_, she smiled. Looking at Steven, again, she said, "As for you? Hmm."

"She's coming back!" Spencer cried, drawing everyone's eye to the floating upside down heart that started to glow and float up off of the table.

"Get back! Huh?" Steven called, forgetting that his shield didn't work right as it faded away immediately. Turning right-side up into a proper heart, they all heard a Gem playfully laugh as two ropes of rubber-like arms wrapped around Steven, launching herself towards him for a hug. Looking up in shock, Steven saw a reformed innocent-looking Spinel smiling down at him, as Spencer backed away almost right into Greg as he shared a look with her.

"Yippie! I'm so excited to meet you!" Spinel said, down into Steven's face as he did not make a move as she was bent over him.

"Y-You're not mad?" He asked.

"Mad?" Spinel repeated, standing as she put a hand to her face in a silly way. "Why would I be mad at my **best friend**!" Giddily laughing, Spinel only bounced as Pearl finished her song and Greg helped his son back up.

_"This will be fun,  
Aren't you the lucky one,  
Her cut is perfect and she's pink as well,  
She'll bring you endless entertainment,  
Your new best friend, Spinel!"_

_ "_YOUUU! What have you done to us?!" Steven demanded of her as he shook her, to which she only playfully retaliated as she bopped his nose and she said, "Now, it's your turn!"

"Wait!" Spencer shouted, tears pouring now down her face as Ruby, Sapphire, Greg, Pearl, and Steven (now with Spinel back on the ground as she dropped him). "What about Silver?"

"Who?" Pearl asked, as Sapphire looked with a gesture of her head as all of them watched as Silver's pearl gem finally glowed in Spencer's hand and flew up with a brief holographic shell covering her gem as well.

"Try saying something, Spence," Greg prompted her as the shell surrounding her gem continued to say silent.

Clearing her throat, the gems watched as Spencer said, "Silver's gem may have been a pearl, but … I don't know what she was like before. All I know is that she started here on the Earth like me. Please, I just want _Silver_ back!"

"That customization option is not found. Default setting selected. Please stand by," the shell voice softly said and then disappeared, to which Silver's default and first form emerged as she just floated down to the ground and opened her violet eyes. With her soft lilac hair falling over her back as normal, she was now standing in a two-part tulle outfit that covered her shoulders over a tied pale purple top that had a slight shimmery star diamond insignia running down her back and a silvery tulle skirt that covered a pair of white shorts that stopped at her knees, covering the tops of her legs. Looking up, Steven (albeit groggily) and Spencer looked at the pale silver flats she had on her feet in shock now as she stepped forward in a delicate way, as they were both used to seeing her barefoot to her fancy.

"Silver?" Spencer asked, walking up to her as Greg, too, watched as Silver just looked around the room vaguely until she noticed Spencer was right in front of her. Seeing all of the other Gems in the room, too, she only politely smiled as Spencer returned it simply, saying nothing and expecting the same result as the others. Looking over at Pearl, who noticed her because of Greg, she asked, "Pearl, is Silver a Pearl, too?"

"Hmm …" was all Pearl would say as she squinted at Spencer and the silent now Silver as their eyes looked into each other's blank gazes, to which Pearl robotically broke off as she focused her attention back to Greg. However, she did say to Spencer as she came running over to hear right, "_Silver_? I suppose she is if she's here. As far I can recollect, there are many different types of Pearls …"

"But Silver's not just a Pearl!" Spencer said, feeling ignored and earned a look of comfort from Greg as he turned to see a dutiful Pearl right in his face.

As Steven came to on the ground, he looked up hear Spinel say, "Hey, look! There's more Gems! Let's ask them to play." Meanwhile, Amethyst started to lightly shake Ruby in mimicry, to Ruby's un-amusement as her eyes rattled.

"W-Wait a minute. You don't remember?" Steven asked, looking right her is dismay.

"Remember what?" Spinel asked, to which Steven and Spencer both sighed at as all the Gems followed him outside to show her the injector, except for Silver as she saw that Spencer had approached her to slowly grab her hand.

"A—Are you my superior?" Silver asked, looking Spencer in the eye as Spencer's gem gently warbled behind her bang that hid it.

Shaking her head no, Spencer only said, "I'm not, but … I am a friend. So please, come with me."

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait! Review and let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry again for the lateness! Where i live, i dont have wifi so i cant get on my computer and update as much as i would like to. I only have internet when i'm at my parents house which is once or twice a week.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

With all of the Gems, Greg, and kids outside, they all stared up at Spinel's injector as it continued to drill its way into the ground and slowly released poison into the ground behind the temple with a monolithic _gurgle_.

"Wowee! That thing sure is big!" Spinel exclaimed, in innocent awe. Bouncing a bit up and down, she asked, "You wanna climb it or somethin'?"

Holding his hands up, Steven said, "Wait, wait. Are you serious right now?" Looking straight at her, he gestured inquiringly as he asked, "What about that stuff you said about how I won't stand a chance against your injector?"

Coiling an arm up into a light loop to scratch her head, all Spinel said was, "I said what now?"

"You really don't remember, huh?" Steven realized, not sure what to do next as Spencer walked up to stand next to him, arms crossed.

"None of the Gems remember, Steven," Spencer said, feeling ignored as they both looked behind them to see Lion approach them from behind, stopping for a second as he bumped up his head against Silver for a quick pat as she wasn't sure what to do and didn't, as she just stepped aside enough to let him by instead.

"How 'bout you, Lion? Can you make any sense of this?" Steven asked him, as he only growled in an unamused face. Sighing, Steven said, "Aw, you're no help, either." Pulling the injector out of his pocket, he said, "At least, I can store this thing in your mane." Trying with no success, the pen only dropped from his hand as Spencer found herself almost cracking a smile as Steven cried out, "I can't store things in Lion's mane now? That's like the easiest thing I do!"  
Putting a hand on his shoulder in support, they both looked back up at the injector as he said, "What do I do? I've got no friends to help me except …"

"Wrong," Spencer said, following his gaze as he shifted his gaze to Little Homeworld in the distance.

"… Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot," Steven finished his thought, leaving Spencer blowing air out of her mouth in a mild huff.

"_Right_, them too," Spencer said, catching their leader's eye as he only looked at her as she cleared her throat. "I just meant that … You know you have me, too, right? I want to help."

"I know," Steven said, looking behind her at Spinel as she only waved. "But, you got hurt too."

"I'm not helpless, Steven, and you aren't either," Spencer said, looking off of him as her hand reached up to grab at the bottle that had Onyx's shattered pieces in it. "With little or no powers, I understand perfectly what's going on. We need more information." Seeing the way he was worriedly concerned about them all, she said, "Go. Go to Little Homeworld to find the others. I'll stay here and hold down the fort until you get back."

Looking back towards little Homeworld, Steven's grin turned serious as he started to move, followed closely by Spinel, when he said, "Come on, guys. Let's figure out how to fix this." Stopping, he looked back that none of the Gems had followed. "G-Guys?"

"My Um Greg, allow me," Pearl said, summoning a parasol to cover a wary-looking Greg from the sun as Spencer then laughed seeing Amethyst form into Greg, confusing Pearl in the process of trying to guess who was the correct Greg to hold it over.

"Ruby? Sapphire?" Steven asked, looking straight at where Ruby was standing in front of Sapphire, defensively.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Spencer heard her say as Sapphire thought for a moment before saying, "I do see us following him to the countryside." Correcting herself, Ruby announced, "Never mind! We're going."

"Wait. Don't leave me alone with these two!" Spencer looked up, both hearing Greg call out, to see Steven skidding almost to a stop, looking back in time to see his father looking overwhelmed.

"Just keep an eye on them for now. I'll be back," Steven said, taking off with his mission to find out more.

"Don't worry, Mr. Universe," Spencer said, walking over with Silver following her, doing what she was asked to do exactly a little while ago. "I told Steven I'd help here." Making a thinking notion, to which Amethyst copied as she turned around to watch them, Spencer then said, "But … Do you mind if I make a quick call? It might help us know what's going on."

"Umm … Sure," Greg said, watching as Spencer than raced up to the stairs to the beach house. "Spencer, wait! Who are you going to call?"

"Don't worry, I got this! Thanks!" Spencer said, looking back to see Silver following her up the steps one at a time.

"Huh?" Greg asked, watching as the both of them disappeared through the door. Seeing Lion lay down on the beach, he watched as Amethyst came over and morphed into him, too, as Lion just looked at him as he looked at his watch, realizing what time it was. "Hey Lion. Mind keeping Amethyst entertained for me while I get some things out of the van?"

"My Um Greg, I'll be glad to help," Pearl said, following after him as he walked over to the van that was parked next to the beach a couple of steps away.

Meanwhile inside Spencer's room, Silver stood idle by the bed as Spencer went over to her moon-recovered Gem console and turned it on, typing on a few keys, as she said, "The only thing I can find here on Spinel from the old Diamond records is that … She was assigned to Pink Diamond almost 6,000 years ago." Thinking a bit before she sighed, "How do I know they would even _listen to me_? I'm not Steven."

"Who wouldn't listen to who?" Silver asked, curious, as Spencer suddenly looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn, didn't I? I apologize my –"

"Don't. Please, it's just Spencer," Spencer said immediately, turning to Silver sadly, not realizing that she had hit a button on the console that had changed the screen, as she watched Silver go silent and look straight at her in servantly meekness. Revealing her gem eye, she said, "I'm no one's superior. And neither are you anyone's servant, _Silver_."

"_Silver?" _a voice said from behind them as they both turned toward the screen to see three gems - no, three Pearls to be exact (one bright pink, one yellow, and the other one cyan blue) - look back at them through the screen, each bearing a different expression of curiosity as they all three listened to what Spencer had said. The Blue Pearl spoke up again as she pulled her hair out of her eyes to reveal that she was Blue Diamond's personal pearl as said, _"Did you call that Pearl behind you, 'Silver'? I know her. Oh, hello Spencer."_

"Hi," was all Spencer could say, surprised that they had known her name. As Silver came closer to stand beside Spencer in support, as they both looked up to see Pink Pearl gasp at Silver's _Pearl_ appearance in awe, which confused her.

"Is there a reason you called on the Diamond line?" Yellow Pearl icily spoke up, impatient on the drag of the conversation so far.

"Manners, Pearl," Pink Pearl said, turning her pink duo-plaited curled head towards Yellow Pearl as Spencer cringed at the sight of seeing her scarred eye through the screen. Turning back towards Spencer, Pink Pearl only smiled as she said, "Go on, Spencer. Steven's told us about you. What is your question?"

"And, don't ask for the Diamonds, okay?" Yellow Pearl said snipingly, to which Blue Pearl only giggled at. "They're not _here_."

"Well, good," Spencer said, chuckling a bit up at the shock on Yellow Pearl's face as Blue Pearl just laughed. "I actually had something I wanted to ask you guysabout, if it's alright. Have either one of you heard of a Gem named Spinel that used to serve under Pink Diamond about 6,000 years ago?"

"Pardon?" Pink Pearl asked, immediately turning towards the other Pearls as the expressions on their faces turned suddenly ghastly. Looking back at Spencer, she asked, "What does Pink have to do with this?"

"Look, _Spencer, _if that's your designation," Yellow Pearl said, taking charge of the conversation. "Your answer regards private Diamond information and requires top security clearance. Even despite with the new Era 3 changes, we can't just freely give out that information to just anyone like …"

"Like me?" Spencer said, not caring if her pulsating eye was showing as the Pearls all noticed with silence. "I'm not asking for myself. I'm asking in regard to Steven. He doesn't even know I'm calling." Taking Silver's hand, she said, "Our friends got all reset, myself and Steven included, when we all got hit with a Rejuvenator, I think it was called … What?"

Seeing the shock on all of their faces, mostly on Yellow and Blue Pearl's, Spencer knew she was on to something when they both ran from the screen, Yellow Pearl taking Blue Pearl by the arm and making her leave. Turning back to Spencer, whose eye gem was now warbling like a beacon in stress, Pink Pearl only said, "If your friends were hit with a Rejuvenator and none of their pieces of their truest selves remained … I'm afraid there's not much that can be done or reversed. And, I'm not sure on who Spinel was in the question of my Diamond as I was under White during that time. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, that helps us out a lot," Spencer said, thanking her. "Steven told me that White controlled you, so I think it's obvious that you don't fully know what happened for the last 8,000 years. But … if you ever want to know or talk about Pink Diamond, feel free to contact me or Steven. We have a lot of stories."

"Sure," Pink Pearl said, nodding her head in concession as she looked one more time at Silver's appearance in pride. "Take care of _Silver, _will you?"

"_Silver?_" Silver asked, her name coming out of her mouth as she squinted at the image of Pink Pearl as she smiled at them both.

"Of course, that's _your name_," was all Spencer got to say as she turned to Silver as Pink Pearl closed the call. Looking at Silver, Spencer noticed a familiar look in her friend's eye as she continued to look at the blank screen in confusion. "She seemed to know you. Did you recognize her?"

Hearing her phone beep in her pocket despite Silver holding a hand to her head, Spencer took it out and read the message that Steven had just got done sending her. "_Spinel came up with an idea of it being a puzzle. If we remind the Gems of who they are and help them all find their pieces, then they should remember. I'll keep you updated!_ … Pieces?_" _Looking up at Silver, Spencer watched as Silver looked at herself and then again at the screen in confusion. "Silver?"

Looking up to where Silver's gaze was fixated, Spencer found her tiny portrait of Rose Quartz that Steven had copied for her to have in the corner of her desk the focus of Silver's attention. Picking up the little charm bracelet that Silver had made for her about two years ago, she held it up against Silver's arm on Silver's gem hand to see that even her familiar bracelet was missing from her regeneration, too. _'Silver, we're so close', _Spencer thought to herself. Getting an idea, she asked, "You didn't know _who you_ _were_ when you first formed here on Earth, right?"

Looking at Spencer with tears in her eyes, Silver could only say, "What?"

"You told me before that Rose Quartz and the others found you here when your Gem was finally released from a magma crevice hole near the Kindergarten where Amethyst came out," Spencer said, reminding her of her history. "Does that sound familiar?"

"Why should it?" Silver asked. "I don't understand."

"Exactly," Spencer said, her voice getting emotional. "You don't remember because your original purpose was destroyed when your Gem was eroded here on Earth due to being stuck in the ground. You weren't activated on Homeworld as a Pearl, Silver. You were changed somehow. You started here on Earth, where you eventually met the Gems, Steven, and even me. Remember?"  
Silver remained silent as Spencer shut her eyes, holding her friend's gemmed hand.

"Your _heart _is what makes you, Silver, but do you know what that makes _you_ to _me_? It also made you my friend," Spencer said, gasping back her tears as one single one escaped and ran down her cheek, landing on Silver's gemstone as Silver watched her cry. "I've already lost Onyx, but … I don't want to lose you, too."

**Spencer:**  
_Who are you, you may say?_  
_To me, you are a dear and special friend  
Who are we?  
We're sisters to the end  
Two extra hearts in this gem family  
Surely you can't forget what makes you  
Way down where who you really are._

_Once a short time ago_  
_You showed me a kind and patient heart,  
When I thought I didn't need a friend.  
You came to my rescue,  
When a part of me was in pieces, too  
Don't you see what you are to me?_

**Silver (joining in, tearing up as well):**  
_Pieces? I ask but don't see …_  
_Who am I? I don't understand …  
You say you know me?  
Is my existence a fallacy?_

Wiping at her tears, Spencer kept her head down in grief as she just finally let out her emotions of the morning come out of her, to which Silver immediately responded by taking her in her arms to be consoled, to which Spencer only sung …

**Spencer:**  
_Make no mistake, you are here_  
_To me, the Earth is our home, don't you see?  
Sure as once a time quartz  
All told upon a rose,  
Surely you can't forget what makes you  
Way down deep where you really are?_

**Silver:**  
_Tears of a steady heart, I feel in you_  
_Who I am, I recall I was asked to find  
You say I know me?  
You say my heart is not a fault?_

**(Starting to glow in regeneration, comforting her friend)**  
_Who are you, I can say?_  
_ To me, my dear and special friend_  
_Who are we?  
Sisters to the end  
Two extra gem hearts in this family_

**Spencer (joining in, shocked but happy):**  
_Surely we can't forget what makes us special_  
_Way down where who we really are_

Returning to her most current regeneration of a long-sleeved soft blue shirt with half of her blue star finished off by soft green tulle split skirt, dark blue silvery pants, star-emblem green strapped sandals, and, of course, accented with her familiar charm-bracelet over her gem, Silver smiled as Spencer tackled her in a hug.

"Silver?" Spencer asked, watching as Silver just sat up with a smile. "Are you back?"

**Silver:**  
_Tears of a kind and patient heart, not a mistake_  
_In pieces, you brought me back to understand  
Not sure who I was, I needed a friend  
You came to my rescue,  
When a part of me needed you  
Don't you see what you are to me?_

"I guess I am," Silver said, catching her breath as Spencer just hugged her back, tight. Pulling her back, though, Silver saw the luster on Spencer's eye in concern as Spencer noticed, tugging her hair back down to hide it. "Spence?"

"I'm alright," she assured her, pulling Silver with her as they both left Spencer's room behind. "Come on, Greg's waiting for us downstairs. Steven's at Little Homeworld with Ruby, Sapphire, and the others. I'll fill you in on everything."

"Hey, Spencer!" they both heard Greg say as they appeared at the door, still running. "You about done up there?"

"Yep," Spencer said, running down the stairs with the real Silver right behind her, to Greg's surprise as they all got into the van and headed to Little Homeworld, not knowing that they had left a certain little purple gem behind as she unphased back into her herself next to a bush. Thinking to herself, Spencer exhaled as she inwardly said, _"One down, the rest of them to go."_

**Silver and Spencer (finishing their song down the road):**  
_It's no mistake, we are here  
To us, the Earth is our home, can't she see?  
Sure as once a time quartz  
All told upon a rose  
Surely we can't forget what makes us (special)  
Way down deep where we really are_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! All credit for this chapter goes to my cowriter! It wouldnt have been completed without her!**

**The song is actually one we both put together and we call it "Who Are You (Who Are We)". Hope you enjoy it!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again i apologize for the lateness! This chapter took a little longer to get out plus i've been very busy with other things! Hopefully, you all enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

It wasn't too long after that Greg's van arrived in Little Homeworld, where Silver and Spencer accompanied Greg and Pearl as they all stepped out of the van. Spencer had to admit that even she was surprised when it was Pearl who actually drove, even while Lion slept on top of it. Looking out first, Silver pointed to where they saw Steven talking with Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis. "I see them!" Spinel was bouncing around behind them, as she and all the rest turned to see them.

"Where's Ruby and Sapphire? Do you see them?" Spencer asked, piping back from the back as Pearl chose that moment to stop the van. When Silver looked for Ruby and Sapphire, she found Garnet instead, though Garnet looked like a fusion of blue and pink cotton candy. Pointing her out, Silver stepped down as she said, "There's Garnet … I think."

Spencer had to resist giggling when, once the van had stopped, Pearl got out and went around the back with a red carpet and a step stool. She set them by the back door, summoned a trumpet and played a small fanfare.

"Attention, everyone. Um Greg Universe has arrived." She bowed as she opened the door, Greg rushing out of embarrassment.

Spencer and Silver quickly followed him out of the van, too, as Spencer chose that moment to run up to Steven. "Where are Ruby and Sapphire?" she asked.

"They fused into Garnet." Steven started, stopping Spencer when she opened her mouth to speak again. "And before you get excited, no … She still doesn't remember." Spencer frowned.

"Dang it!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms.

Steven sighed and nodded. He looked at Silver with a relieved smile as he then said, "Glad to see you're alright. Now all we have to do is focus on the rest of the Gems and get them back to normal."

Silver nodded, seeing Spencer look up at her with a smile. "It's good to be back." Looking over to see how Garnet was looking at everything in awe in a similar state she was before, her concerned frown made itself known as they all three then turned to hear Greg groan, looking around for Amethyst.

Greg ran up to them. "Steven! Oh! Have you seen Amethyst?" Spencer looked around and saw that Greg was right. Amethyst was gone. Steven gasped, his eyes going wide.

"What? I told you to watch her!" Steven exclaimed. He looked at Spencer. "Why didn't you do anything?"

Spencer raised her hands up. "Hey, don't blame me! I was a little busy getting Silver back to normal." Steven sighed and muttered a sorry before turning back to his dad, who look puzzled as he tried to think _when_ it happened.

"She must have wandered off while I was wrestling my laundry out of Pearl's hands." Greg explained. They suddenly heard squeaking noises and turned to see Pearl wiping the hubcaps of the van. Greg groaned. "Pearl! You don't have to do that!" He ran over. "I own a car wash!"

Steven turned to Bismuth, who stood nearby. "I need to go find Amethyst. Can you watch Garnet?"

"Yeah, sure." Bismuth said. "But it looks like she's doing a pretty good job watching herself." Spencer and Steven looked and saw Garnet examining her own body as well as exploring her surroundings.

"Thanks!" Steven called, starting to run off to search. Turning around, Spencer and Silver watched as he was slightly pulled back and had to stop when Spinel grabbed his hand.

"Don't forget your best friend, Spinel!" Spinel exclaimed.

"Oh right, Spinel, you stay here with the others and I'll be… right back," he started to say as they all three watched an instant change come over her face as she just stared.

Steven let go of Spinel's hand, who immediately reacted in a fit of anger. "**_NO!_**" She exclaimed. Steven flinched back in shock.

"O-okay. Let's go together?" he said. Spinel's anger quickly subsided and she returned to her goofy personality, exclaiming a loud "Yay!" before following him. Calling over Lion, Spencer and Silver ran over, too, as Steven climbed onto Lion's back to start searching.

"No way are you leaving us behind, bro." Spencer said, smirking when Steven opened his mouth to protest before closing it again and sighing, knowing there was no way he was going to convince her otherwise.

"We're in this together!" Silver added to Spencer's pleas as Steven looked at them both in defeat.

"Alright, fine!" Steven exclaimed, signaling for them both to climb on as Lion stood up and Spinel joined them. "Let's just go already." As Lion looked back towards him, Steven only grinned a bit as he took hold of his pet's mane, saying, "Let's go, Buddy!"

Warping to different points in the city and calling out Amethyst's name, the first stop they stopped at was in front of Beach City walk Fries and the next stop was Beach City Funland.

"Amethyst?" Steven called, seeing the park quiet for once as Spencer pointed out the Appalachian roller coaster to the other two Gems' glee, a tired Steven shooting an annoyed look over his shoulder at her.

Shrugging, Spencer hinted, "Hey, maybe we would be able to _see_ Amethyst from up there." Connecting his eyes with Silver, who thought the high point was a good idea, Steven sighed as Spencer said, "It can't hurt, right?"

Taking the roller coaster up one of the next bumps, Spinel only shouted with glee as they sped down even as Steven and Spencer, through a happy scream of her own, hollered out, "Amethyst!"

Making another warp on Lion, the next destination they all landed in was the Big Donut, to which Bill Dewey jumped up at seeing Steven. Discouraged, Steven had Lion jump back into the portal, to which he surprised the old mayor when he reappeared a second later. Coming up to the counter, Steven pointed to some of the donuts as he said, "Wait, can I get a couple to go?"

Walking through the neighborhood this time, Steven called out, "Amethyst! I've got tasty donuts!"

"Amethyst!" Spencer called out, Silver echoing her as Spinel followed close to Steven. Groaning quietly, Spencer said, _"This is crazy,"_ before she and Silver both stopped after hearing a muffled crash.

"Come and get 'em!" Steven called, not hearing them stop and look around. When nothing happened after a small minute, he sighed as he said, "Well, it was worth a try. Where could she be?" This time, another crash was heard as Spencer and Silver pinpointed it right beside Vidalia's garage. Hearing another crash, Steven got on, too, as he said, 'Huh?"

"It's coming from over here!" Spencer said, sliding off of Lion's back as she and Steven raced over to the garage door, seeing that it was wide open with the curtain fluttering a bit as a surefire clue. With Silver and Spinel joining them, the four Gems walked inside looking for any sign of the lost Amethyst.

"What is this place?" Spinel asked. Spencer giggled as Silver looked around.

"It's an art studio." Steven said. "Amethyst used to come here all the time." Steven looked around at all the different pictures of Amethyst when one of the pictures stared back at him. "Aah!" He jumped back screaming, the painting copying him, _"Aah!"_ It suddenly glowed and revealed that it was a shape-shifted Amethyst. Steven sighed with relief. "Amethyst, thank goodness you're okay!"

"Thank goodness you're okay." Amethyst mimicked.

Spencer groaned. "That's going to get a little annoying after a while," she said, seeing Silver smile a bit albeit amusingly, before she came forward and looked into Amethyst's blank eyes with a sad small one.

Steven sighed but smiled gratefully, despite the remark he heard his surrogate sister say. Directing his attention simply on the purple gem sitting in front of him, he said, "I'm very _not _okay, but I've got a plan. I'm gonna get us all back piece by piece. I just have to figure out your pieces."

As Spencer and Silver each picked up a painting to look at, Steven looked up and noticed Vidalia's artwork of her all over the place. Gesturing to them, he said, "This paintings." Looking back at her, he asked, "Do you remember being painted?"

Gesturing like him, Amethyst asked, "Being painted?"

Frowning a bit, Steven tried again, this time making _'pew-pew' _sounds and making his hands forming finger-guns as he said, "Do you remember our handshake?"

Shape shifting into Steven, Amethyst copied him slightly as she repeated, "Our handshake?"

"_Their handshake is pretty cool," _Silver whispered, to which Spencer agreed as they both watched Steven try to jog Amethyst's memory, to which Spinel only looked on politely.

"Singing and dancing, that's gotta be a piece," he said, clicking on a lamplight that stood next to him for ambience. "Do you remember singing and dancing with me?"

Still shaped as Steven, Amethyst just looks at him with a quizzical look, to which Steven takes as a cue as he starts singing:

**_Steven:_**

_"In the light of the day,_

_In the dark of the night,_

_When you're rarin' to go,_

_When you're tired from the fight,__  
**(Turning the spotlight on her, Amethyst phases back into herself as Steven starts to tap dance)**_

_When you're losing your mind,_

_Let me give you a thought,_

_I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what!"_

_Extending out his hand towards Amethyst, he smiles as she accepts it and he leads her out of the garage, the other three gems watching them and peeking their heads out of the carpet._

**_Steven (with Amethyst repeating him):_**

_"In the dark of the night, (In the dark of the night),_

_In the light of the day, (In the light of the day),_

_When you're risin' to shine, (When you're risin' to shine),__  
**(Both starting to tap dance a little)**_

_When you're hitting the hay, (When you're hitting the hay),_

_I'll be hanging around, (I'll be hanging around),__  
**(Amethyst falters, but Steven catches her)**_

_If you like it or not, (If you like it or not),_

**_(Shoulder to shoulder, together)_**_  
I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what, (Right by your side no matter what)"_

Back in town at the citywalk fry shop, they all stopped at the café to re-introduce Amethyst to French fries, to which Spencer gladly helped herself to as she and Silver shared. While Spinel watched Steven eat one, Amethyst tried one as well only to drop it. This time, following Steven's cue to swallow, she did it right and smiled, stars connecting in her eyes to show her excitement.

At the arcade, all four of them helped themselves to some skee ball as Spencer and Silver, too, got into the song.

**_Steven and Amethyst:_**

_"No matter what, (No matter what),_

_No matter what, (No matter what),_

**_(With Spencer and Silver joining on cue):_**_  
No matter what_

_No matter what, (No matter what),_

_No matter what, (No matter what),_

_No matter what!"_

Seeing Steven and Amethyst technically 'cheating' on the skee ball machines, Spencer only laughs as Spinel is in awe of the many tickets coming out of the two machines, which gets Mr. Smiley's attention.

**_Steven and Amethyst:_**

_"Oh, I'm gonna be, (Oh, I'm gonna be,)_

_Right by your side, (Right by your side,)_

_I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what!  
(Right by your side no matter what!)"_

Running away from Mr. Smiley, Spencer looked back in time to see that Amethyst had shifted into Ronaldo, who was struggling to unlock his phone in time to snap a photo. With Silver and her each grabbing one of Amethyst's hands, they all laughed as they disappeared in time to hear Ronaldo falling to his knees and making apparent his frustration.  
Next, they all found themselves on a train heading to the countryside to Spencer's curiosity, but that didn't stop her from smiling, too, as they all watched Amethyst take a verse without help and then dive into a small nearby hay pile for fun, spraying Silver as she laughed, too.

**_Amethyst:_**

_"In the dark of the night,_

_In the light of the day,_

_When you're risin' to shine,_

_When you're hitting the hay,_

**_Steven:_**

_Just remember this song,_

"How'd it go, I forgot?" Amethyst joked, sharing a chuckle with Steven, who looked happily at Spencer as they both just jumped into the hay with Amethyst. Spraying the hay all over, even Spinel got into the fun.

**_Steven:_**

_"I'm gonna be -_

_Right by your side no matter what!"  
**(Amethyst joining him)**_

Bringing Amethyst to the Prime Kindergarten to show her hole, there is no doubt in her expression that she recognizes it, even if it takes a few slow moments for it to sink as she goes in it.. And assuring her that she has him even more, Steven extends to her his hand again as they all later catch the train back towards home, both sitting on top of the train and later joined by the others.

**_Steven (with Amethyst repeating him, again):_**

_"Through whoever you've been, (Through whoever you've been,)_

_Through whoever you'll be, (Through whoever you'll be,)_

_Through whatever you'll lose, (Through whatever you'll lose,)_

_You will always have me, (You will always have me,)_

_At the end of your road, (At the end of your road,)_

_I'll be holding you taut, (I'll be holding you taut,)_

_I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what.  
(Right by your side no matter what.)"_

Back at home, the two of them overlook Beach City from the top of the hill that's overseeing the sunset as Spencer and Silver stand next to them, too, joining in with Steven and Amethyst as they all three sing with Amethyst.

**_Steven and Spencer (and Amethyst):_**

_"Be right by your side, (Be right by your side,)"_

**_Steven and Silver (and Amethyst):_**

_"Be right by your side, (Be right by your side,)"_

**_Altogether:_**

_"Be right by your side no matter what.  
(Be right by your side no matter what.)"_

Surprising everyone, Amethyst looks right at all of them and makes a finger gun, saying, "Pew!"  
"She said it!" Spencer exclaimed, while Silver gleefully gasped and they both watched as Steven's face lit with shock.

Making a few finger guns himself, he tested her, "Pew pew?"

They all watched as Amethyst then looked at her finger gun, and then back at Steven. Holding up his arm for the start of their handshake, she found herself doing it, too, as she followed the handshake reflexively and saying it, too, as she said with him, "One, two, three, Hup!"

Silver's eyes only teared up as Spencer looked on with awed relief.

Clasping their hands together at the end, Steven gleefully grips her in a hug as he exudes, "Amethyst!"

"Whoa –" was the only word Amethyst got to say before her whole self just started to glow, warping a little higher into the air as her gem-self shuffled between a few examples of her many shapeshifts. In awe, Steven watched as a purple gleam passed over his eyes as all three of them watched as the real Amethyst formed right above them all. Opening her eyes with her regained memories, she fell back down with a moan.

Rushing forward to catch her, Spencer and Silver each helped her to her feet as Amethyst rubbed at her head and said, "Ohh … What happened?"

Picking her up in joy, Steven says, "Amethyst, it worked! You're back!" Twirling her around a bit in sheer raptured joy, Steven only hugs her fiercely as she returns it, Spencer and Silver joining it, too. Feeling a final pair of hand settle around her, too, with a squeal, Amethyst's eyes open up and shift over to see Spinel and she pulls back, reacting.

"YOU!" She shouts, seeing Spinel just looking back at her on Steven's shoulder. "Wha – W-What are you doing here?!"

"Uh oh," Spencer started to say right as Steven looked side-long at her and then Spinel.

Trying to dispel Amethyst's sudden anger, Steven tried to hold up his hands before he tries to say, "So, l-let me explain … Whoa!"

Wrapping her whip around him, she pulled Steven towards her as she tried to shield him, saying, "Get away from him, you monster! Huh?"

Noticing Spinel is suddenly gone, all four share a confused look right as they look to see Spinel next to them looking into the distance as she said, "A monster? Where is it? I don't see it."

"Aah!" Amethyst screams, jumping back and slightly indicating her. "You're it!"

Suddenly thinking that Amethyst meant she was 'it', Spinel goes, "… Ooh! Ready or not, here I come!" Springing over her, she pushes her on the head with a "Boop" before running down the hill a little ways off. Turning back, she calls back to them, "Oh, I forgot to say, 'You're it!'" Stretching her arm out to Amethyst, she taps her on the shoulder and starts to run away, giggling. "Okay, tag! You're it!"

Turning to Steven and Spencer, who joined him, Amethyst pointed her whip towards her as she says, "What the heck is this about?!"

"Look, I know it's a little hard to believe, but …" Spencer started to say before Steven finished for her, "She doesn't remember attacking us." Turning to where they all saw the injector just above the temple hill, all four of them just stared at the giant monstrosity as Steven recounted, "She doesn't even remember that thing."

"What the …!" Amethyst started to say, before they all gasped in shock, seeing that it had gotten even worse while they had been gone. Silent in horror, Amethyst and Steven just stood there watching it in full fear as Spencer looked on as Spinel appeared just behind them all in confusion.

"Hmm, you guys not know how to play tag?"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Once again, credit for the completion of this chapter goes to my co-writer!**

**Review and let us know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys can thank my co-writer for this chapter being completed! I could not do this story without her!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Is it just me, or does the ground feel like it's moving?" Spencer said, catching everyone's attention as Silver felt something, too, and bent down to settle her ear closer to the ground. "Silver?"

"Something's wrong here," Silver said, closing her eyes for a second to feel the ground a bit more as Steven and Amethyst broke off of their faint shock only to feel the ground start to really start to quake right beneath them. Suddenly looking up, the whole hill beneath their feet started to crack beneath their feet, revealing more of the pink poison. Turning to the others, Silver shouted, "The hill … It's breaking apart!"

"No duh! What's going on?" Amethyst cried, looking up to see that Steven was still frozen in trepid fear as the ground cracked right below him. "Steven!"

"No-no-no-no … No!" Steven murmured, seeing the pink poison seep up past the cracks beneath his feet. "What's going on?!" Backing up just a little from the sight, he felt something ram into him as it caused both of them to roll down the hill in a small tumble. Dazed a bit from the impact, Steven looked up to see Spencer rubbing a bit at a sudden scar on her knee as he exclaimed, "Spencer!"

"Whatever this pink stuff is, it burns," Spencer said, wincing a bit from where it splashed lightly on her. "Steven, come on! Snap out of it," she said, strictly yet gently enough she hoped to bring him back to his senses. Connecting his eyes to hers in concern, Spencer only ignored it as she grabbed his hand and made them both get up and take off sprinting as she said, "Just run!"

"Whee!" Spinel said, taking off after them as they each felt two elongated hands on their shoulders. "Now, you both are it!"

"We're not playing tag, you …" Spencer started to say, seeing the sharp look she got from Steven as she only shook her head in exasperation. Instead, she said, "We're running for our lives! No thanks to you!"

"Alright, enough! Just keep going!" the two of them heard as they each looked up to see in turn to see an unbelievable sight – Silver surfing after them on a white light-clandestine shimmering platform with Amethyst's jaw dropping right down to her chin. Watching the others run tiredly ahead as she paused to look back at Silver's resolved expression, one that caused Silver to suddenly glide down on the platform to hold out her hand towards her. "Amethyst, what are you waiting for? Climb on! We have to help the others get away from this place."

Immediately connecting the situation, Amethyst smiled as she grabbed Silver's hand, climbed up, and they both started to glow.

"What are they doing?" Steven said, looking back to see an unexpected sight to Spinel's confusion. Even Spencer was speechless as she saw the fusion come surfing in fast due to Silver's new ability, the shimmery platform skidding across the pink poison like it was water. "It's Chalcedony!"

"Who?" Spinel found herself asking, feeling herself picked up in one of Chal's hands as Steven and Spencer were picked up in the two others that followed suit on the right arm, Spinel cheering out in fun air.

"Need a lift?" the soft-periwinkle fusion asked in a sweet voice as she chuckled sweetly, her violet eyes twinkling and her long silver blue ponytail fluttering back in the wind as they all just smiled. Hearing a loud crack, they all suddenly turned their heads to see what was left of the crumbling hill as the pink stuff oozing out of the cracks caused it to finally dissolve. Pressing a foot down on the platform and flicking her long bangs out of her eyes with a small blow, Chalcedony took her focus off of the scene long enough to notice the town coming in fast. With a levitated jump off the fading platform, she eased them all back to the ground with a soft landing as she then let them all down, asking, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Steven said, gazing one more time at Spencer, who noticed his eye on her ripped knee. Turning slightly away, Spencer instead looked up as she heard clamoring in the direction of Beach City Streets. "Thanks for the rescue."

"Wait, where's Amethyst? Oh!" Spinel started to ask before she watched, stunned to see Silver and Amethyst taking a moment to unfuse back into themselves before they all turned to see Spencer calling them all to look over to where a crowd was looking at Spinel's injector, which was still imbedded in the Earth right behind the Crystal Temple's hillside.

"It is worse," Spencer said, gazing up into the clouds that had darkened around the injector as it gurgled and oozed even more of the pink stuff into the ground. With Silver appearing at her side, they both watched as Steven ran up to where he saw Mayor Nanefua wave to him from the edge of the crowd.

"Steven, what is going on here?" the Mayor asked him, to which he didn't really have an answer or how to really explain the situation.

_'She would think we were all crazy if she knew the whole story,' _Spencer thought to herself, watching as Spinel happily followed Steven and noticed the keen way Silver was watching her expression enough to know what she was thinking.

Taking a breath, Steven finally spoke, "I'm not sure, but I'll find out." With his gaze lingering on the injector, he turned back to the crowd and the Mayor to say, "Let's open up the shelters. We might need to evacuate."

_"Spencer, what's wrong?" _she felt Silver ask, watching as Steven rushed off towards Lighthouse Hill.

"Nothing," Spencer said instantly, her gem-eye warbling even more so due to her frustration. Taking off after Steven instead, she called over her shoulder at Silver as Amethyst looked back towards them to see them coming, too, as Spencer said, "Come on, Steven needs us."

Running up the short distance up the hill, Spencer only shook her head at the decaying life all around them as Steven ran up to where Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth were taking surveying the injector.

"Spence?" Spencer then heard Amethyst ask her, to which she only sighed at. Not wanting to worry her, Spencer tried to smile as she just thought, _'Am I an open book with everybody?' _Surprising her, Amethyst then walked up to her and said, "_Hey, it's alright. I'm not very happy about all this either._"

Not hearing them, Steven panted as he heavily called out, "Lapis, Bismuth, Peridot!"

Joining him, Amethyst ran over, saying, "What's the damage?"

Hearing Amethyst's voice, Peridot briefly looked up from the injector to see her standing there. Turning away in part-dejection, she said, "Amethyst, get away from me. I can't stand to see you all vacant and bereft of personality."

Briefly smirking a bit at Amethyst's annoyed expression, Spencer chuckled as Amethyst said, "Yo, I'm back, you …"  
Hearing Amethyst's charm, Peridot turned immediately to speak gratefully, "Oh! Well, you're just in time for the end of the world!" Spencer hung back as Peridot turned back to the injector and continued to talk, though, "This is no ordinary injector. Whatever is leaking into the ground is toxic."

Looking down to where the rip on her knee showed a small burn, Spencer felt something being wrapped around it as she looked down to see Silver gently wrapping a medicinal herb patch and salve around it where it was most visible. Waiting until she was done, Spencer asked her, "Where did you find that?"

"Be prepared," Silver mimicked, reminding Spencer of Pearl's orderly presence. "Spence …"

"Just as I thought," they both heard Peridot call out, jumping them back up to see that Peridot had taken a reading of the injector while Silver was nursing Spencer's burn. Turning to all of them, Peridot held up her tablet as she accounted,

"Bio-poison, pure and uncut." Moving her schematic to a bigger monitor for all to see better, she continued, "As of this moment, the ampule has drained 15.4% of its contents, meaning the poison is releasing at a destruction rate of 5 cubic meters per hour, giving us, hmm … 41 hours until the destruction of all organic life on Earth."

"What?!" Spencer exclaimed at the same time Steven quoted, "All organic life?"

"Yeah," Peridot consented, gesturing, "like the animals, the plants, the insects. You know … People."

Staring at Peridot with a blank expression, Spencer only listened and turned as Steven thought out loud, saying, "Oh no … This is what Spinel meant by, 'Your human halves won't stand a chance against my injector.' She brought this thing to kill _us _… Well, _me _… And now … Now it's going to kill everything on Earth, too?!"

"Steven," Spencer said, trying to calm him down. "We're figure it out …"

Breaking away, Steven started running to the injector, shouting, "I've gotta do something!"

"No, Steven, wait!" Bismuth shouted at the same time Peridot called out, "Steven! Stop!"

Running after him, Spencer hesitated as she got nearer to the chasm and called out, "Steven, come on … Something about this doesn't feel right! Please!"

"Super Steven Strength!" Steven called out, as he grabbed ahold of the injector and tried to lift it out of the ground, straining with it despite his intention.

Watching it shift and budge under his struggle, Spencer edged a little closer to see the evident sweat on the sides of his face as she whimpered, _"Steven …"_

"Steven!" Bismuth called out, trying to get him to let go as Amethyst joined her, too, "Careful!"

Exasperated, Peridot exclaimed, "What is that clod thinking?!"

Looking straight at Spinel with exasperation, Silver ran right for them both as Spinel cupped her mouth and said, "Yeah! Lift with your legs!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Spencer cried, hearing Spinel's encouragement. "This is dangerous. Steven, you have to stop." Seeing him start to struggle with his powers fading, again, Spencer thought fast and pulled him back as his grip slipped from it and it crashed back into the ground.

"Spencer?" Steven started to utter, right as they felt the hill tremble beneath them with the ground impact, which caused a small drop of the poison to leak out and land on Steven's sleeve, completely burning through it as it left a painful scar across his arm.

"You're hurt! Come on," Spencer said, trying to pull him back, to which he only painfully moaned and groaned as Spencer let go, feeling the grip of Silver's staff settle on the back of her hoodie to keep her steady. Feeling the ground vibrate under them, again, Spencer called out to her brother as she cried, "Steven!"

Grabbing his hand, Spencer and Silver both saw the chasm split open just beneath him as he tried to keep his balance. Reeling back and out of Spencer's weak hold, Steven fell in to both of their horror. "No!" Spencer screamed, watching him almost fall but gasped when she saw a stretched out hand catch him by his shirt. Looking back to see who had done it, Spencer only mildly narrowed her eyes in annoyance but with weary gratefulness as she watched the gem string him, albeit thankfully.

Reeling him back up with a happy whistle, Spinel said, "Well, look what I reeled in!" Letting him go, the others clustered around him in concern as Silver walked Spencer over, only for her to remain staring up at the Injector in clear disconcertment as she crossed her arms together in silence.

"Steven!" They both heard Peridot shout, relieved that he was okay. Adding her concern to Peri's, Amethyst asked, "Are you okay?"

"My organic jacket …" Steven murmured, pulling his shirt up just enough to check his pulsating gem. Sighing, he continued, "I can't do anything with my powers like this." Looking up at the others, he asked, "Bismuth, Lapis, can't you lift that thing? Peridot, what about your metal powers?"

Looking at him like he should have known, Lapis asked, "You think we didn't try that?"

Taking up the string, Peridot presented her tablet once more as she said, "Disturbing the injector accelerates the poison's rate of release. Also, it might explode. We have to find a way to move it, _without _touching it, before it's too late."

"Spinel!" Steven exclaimed loud enough to even catch Spencer's attention as she turned to look at him. "She activated it, so she must be able to _de_activate it." However, as he looked over towards her in dejection, she only simple stood there and waved a goofy hand before he continued, "But, she doesn't remember what it is, let alone how to control it."

Looking at Silver, Spencer thought she saw her thinking as she looked at Spinel's blank yet vacant expression. She looked back around, though, when she heard Bismuth say simply, "Then you gotta change her back."

_"No way!" _Steven surprised them all by shouting, gasping a bit with anxiety as Spencer and Silver both turned to see Spinel only half-listening to everything that was being said. "She's cute and harmless now, but if we bring her back … She'll kill us all!"

_"Steven," _Silver whispered, catching Spencer's interest at the way she said it, only for Peridot to interrupt Steven's attention by saying, "You're going to die _anyway_, if you don't get her to deactivate that thing."

Knowing it was the truth, Amethyst looked at Steven as she told him, "She's right, Steven. You got me back. Whatever you did for me, just do it for her."

"That's different. I know you!" Steven said, indicating that it was true. "I don't know anything about Spinel. None of us had even heard of her before! Except … Pearl! Pearl knew her!"

Seeing Steven get up with new vigor, Spencer only watched as Spinel happily ambled after him with loyal puppy-like contentment as she sighed. "Well, I think we know where our next stop is going to be." Looking up and expecting a comment from Silver, Spencer was surprised to see Silver's gaze still lingering towards Spinel's automatic behavior like it was only a mask hiding the real face behind it. "Silver?" She asked, again. "What's going on?"

"_It's Spinel," _Silver said, taking off with Spencer as they both followed Amethyst's suit to follow them, leaving the others behind as they assured Steven that they would make sure the citizens of Beach City would go nowhere near it.

"What about her?" Spencer demanded, automatically chastening herself against her tone at her best friend. "_I'm sorry. I'm just mad … about everything. _What is it about her?"

Only looking at Spencer with kindness, Silver stopped for only a moment as they both saw Steven trying to call his Dad, but failing due to a busy line. "There's something present in the way Spinel is right now." Confused, Spencer only listened as Silver closed her eyes and spoke in a soft tone, _"She may be like she was before, but it's not so much different."_

"Ok, you lost me," Spencer said, getting annoyed. "What are you trying to say? Spinel is … what?"

"She's hurting, too," Silver surprised her friend enough by saying it out loud, with Amethyst looking back at them in curiosity. Watching as Spinel captured Amethyst and Steven's attention once more doing a double series of somersaults, Silver whispered, _"True, like us, she got reset by the Rejuvenator …"_

"Steven did that only because she was attacking us!" Spencer said, defending her surrogate brother's actions.

"Hey, you guys alright back there?" Steven asked, sensing the heated tension behind him as he looked back to see Spencer only shaking her head her Silver in an eased manner and took up running to catch up with them.

"We're fine, Steven!" Spencer said, forcing a chuckle with an idea of a joke. "Hey, don't leave us behind!"

Seeing Spinel freeze just for a small instant after hearing that phrase, the look that passed across her face in masked phase as she turned to look at Spencer with a small tear was enough to make the younger half-gem skid to a stop. Watching Spinel run off after Steven, again, with a chuckle, Spencer's expression dawned with realization as she felt Silver coming up to stand next to her.

"Did you see it?" was all Silver asked to when Spencer just nodded.

Walking now after Steven and the others as they then saw that Steven had finally gotten ahold of Greg to find out where they were, Spencer asked, "_Do you think she's starting to remember?"_

_"Maybe," _Silver said, not certain. "All I can see is … Inside, she's hurting, but she's not sure from what. She said Pink abandoned her …"

"Come on, let's not think too much on this," Spencer said, showing that she, too, was feeling the day's toil on them as well, rubbing her temple enough to reveal her pulsating eye. "We'll figure it out. Right now, the focus is on Pearl and finding out what she knows. _If she remembers, that is."_

"Come on, Guys," Steven said, calling back towards them as he and Amethyst stood there waiting on them. "Dad's over the U-Stor. Pearl's there with him! Let's go!"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The addition of Chalcedony, the fusion of Amethyst and Silver, was all my co-writer's idea! The next chapter should hopefully be done soon!**

**Until then, review and let us know what you thought!**


End file.
